This invention relates to the field of multiple electrical connectors and mounting blocks therefor. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved mounting block for wire formed solderless multiple connectors of the type shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,880, all of the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,913 relates to a solderless multiple connector formed from continuous strips of wire formed and shaped in adjacent and abutting loops so as to receive and electrically contact electrically conductive wire between abutting sections of loops. The wire formed solderless connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,913 was intended as an improvement on and had several advantages over prior art clip type connectors of the type generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,147 and which are sometimes referred to in the art as "66 Type" connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,880 is an improvement over deficiencies in U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,913. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,880 relates to a mounting block for solderless connectors having a retainer and a body section which defines slots for housing terminal defining conductive elements. These conductive elements are formed from wire to define linearly aligned plural loops between which wires may be inserted. The conductive elements are arranged in uniformly spaced horizontal rows and vertical columns of terminals.
A troublesome problem has been associated with the multiple electrical connector and mounting block as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,880. This problem relates to the wings located on top of the bridge members. These wings act as a lead-in area or ramp to guide an electrical conductor wire into position for insertion in the connector block. Each wing terminates in a downwardly pointed end surface which serves as a retention mechanism to hold the electrical wire in place in anticipation of connection to the wire formed connector strip. The retention is accomplished due to the fact that the insulation covering the wires is slightly compressed as it passes through the opening defined by the wings between adjacent bridges, and the pointed ends frictionally engage and retain the outer insulation of the wire.
Unfortunately, although the wire retaining wings have performed their desired retention functions, this performance has not been completely acceptable and therefore an improved retaining means would be appreciated.